


Сhief

by b_liss_ko, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Historical RPF, Russian History RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Modern AU, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Tumblr/VK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг





	Сhief

**Author's Note:**

> **[Tumblr](https://liss-art.tumblr.com/)** / **[VK](https://vk.com/liss_ka_art)**

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/f8/fc/K2CAsGul_o.jpg)

       


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137032)


End file.
